Beneath The Ocean Deep
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: A B/V romance. Bulma's an Atlantean princess who's decided that she wants to leave Alantis and ends up in situations she never thought possible. COMPLETE. R & R please!


This fic is based around the legend of the city of Atlantis

Author's Note: This fic is based very loosely around the legend of the city of Atlantis. Um, I'm not too good with Japanese so there will only be a few words in the story. 

****

The isn't just a chapter this is the complete and totally story right here. Got to lazy to cut it into chapters.

Beneath the Ocean Deep

By Delphine

Many years ago a race of people came to the planet Chikyuu. These people were searching for a new home, having been driven off their planet by invaders, and found Chikyuu to be suitable to their needs. At first they tried to coexist with the primitive humans, Chikyuu's native race. Some even took mates from among the humans, for their structures were not all that different. In time the humans began to think of these aliens as gods and their technology as powerful magic, that was when they began to be feared. They aliens decided it would be for the best if they left the humans alone to develop on their own. So it was that the aliens, their outcast human mates, and their offspring came to live on a large uninhabited island. There they built a great city and called it Atlantis.

Many generations had passed since the building of Atlantis. There was virtually no crime and peace reined in the city much to the chagrin of the Crown Princess Bulma. It's not that she wished for chaos, she just wanted something to change and soon. The King had no ideal what to do with his only child and her moods. He had tried to be a good parent, encouraging her hobbies and all. And it was not as if she lacked suitors, every single man in the city was in some way attracted to the blue-haired girl. In fact, she had almost married one, a man by the name of Yamucha. Bulma had called it off at the last minute, declaring he wasn't right for her. Truth was that Yamucha was something of a player and she had finally seen past him charming smile that made her knees go weak and saw that he was only with her for the power that being her spouse would give him. The King felt sad that most of the men after his daughter would be the same way. It seems she had realized this too for a she had stopped accepting anyone whom wished to court her. His daughter had always been obsessed with inventing, so to escape her suitors she practically locked herself in that damn lab of hers.

A nock at his chambers brought the King out of his thoughts. "Come," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as tired as he felt.

The door opened and a head full of beautiful blue hair peaked in. "Can I talk to you a minute, Daddy?" Bulma asked.

"Of course," he said, patting the huge bed next to the chair he sat in. She entered, closing the door behind her, and walked over to sit in the spot he indicated. "Now what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

She fidgeted nervously before answering. "I've decided to abdicate my position as heir to the throne."

The Atlantean King sighed. "What may I ask brought this on?"

She tilted her head and gave an incredulous look. "You're not going to try to talk me out of this?"

"I've never been able to talk you out of anything you've set your mind to," he said, smiling, before repeating his question.

"I'm no happy here," she said, truthfully, "you've known that for some time…I've built a spaceship."

The King's sky blue eyes widened. "Nani!"

Bulma winced at his outburst. "A spaceship, I got it the design idea from the old archives and improved on it."

Slumping in his chair the King mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this."

She hated when he mentioned that fact to her, as if the wrinkles and gray hair wasn't enough of an indication. When she was sixteen an adventurous admirer of hers, well more like a fanatic, had somehow gotten a legendary dragon to grant the wish that she would be equal to her true love. The wish had resulted in her having increased strength, speed, and slow aging. Well…and a brown-furred tail but she had had that removed, it had totally messed up her balance! Turning back to the present, Bulma began to speak, "Father, we both know that Langura would be a better ruler than I"-Langura was her cousin-"and so does the rest of Atlantis. If I stay here I would only get in the way." She looked at her sire with serious blue eyes. "I NEED this."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to let you go," the King said, defeat in his voice. One thought ran through his mind, _What will her mother think of this?_

It was huge, that was the only way to describe the spaceship that was in front of her. Compared to that, Bulma's ship was a bug. A voice came over the audio transmission system on her ship, "_Unknown ship, this is the _Torrent_, you have entered Saiyan-jin territory, please identify yourself and send registry code._"

Nervously, she transmitted back her response. "This is _Atlantis I_, captained by Bulma Briefs, I'm new to the area and don't have a registry code. Where's the nearest planet I can get one."

There was a pause before the voice came back on. "_Please dock at Platform 18, you will be escorted to Vegeta-sei to register._"

_Guess they don't want anyone unknown running around in their territory can't blame them._ This was one of the few ships Bulma had encountered since leaving Chikyuu, so the suspicious treatment was overridden by the possibility of her ending the loneliness she had forced to endure for three months.

A flashing light on her console alerted her to a homing beacon that indicated where she was to land. With the skill that came with navigating meteor belts, Bulma brought her plane in for a landing. One she had set down in the docking bay and put her ship into it's shut down cycle, Bulma decided that perhaps she should make herself a bit more presentable.

A shower was first on her agenda, scrubbing away the oil stains she had gotten from ship repairs. After she put on a clean outfit of deep blue, a one piece suit favored by female Atlantean warriors for not inhibiting movement and being incredibly durable, and high length black boots. After braiding her blue hair the Atlantean princess regarded herself in a mirror. A beautiful girl two light blue stripe tattoos on her left cheek were the only thing on her face, no make up for her for she didn't need it.

Finally, she left her ship not knowing what to expect. A man was waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp way. He was slightly taller than her with spiky black hair and coal black eyes. He wore a black bodysuit underneath a white chest plate. "Hi ya, are you Bulma?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Kakkarotto, I've been sent to be your guide."

He escorted her first to the medical bay to complete required medical exams. The doctor in charge was a startling alien that looked like a cross between a frog and an iguana. "If you'll step in there for a minute," the alien doctor said, indicating to a spot in the room that was slightly in closed.

Once in place a ring of light around her began to go up and down with a gentle hum as it scanned. "Let's see," the doctor said, observing something on the console in front of him, "this says you're female, age twenty, race…Saiyan-jin!"

Kakkarotto snapped his head up in surprise. "Nani!"

"Her DNA is 100% Saiyan-jin," the alien doctor said, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Th-that's impossible, no Saiyan-jin has her coloring!" her guide stuttered.

"Would you two stop talking like I wasn't here," Bulma said harshly, her mind whirling.

Finally, Kakkarotto looked at her, his fingers hitting buttons on a strange device he wore over his ear. "Her power level's too low, even for third class, your scanner must be broken," he said, crossing his arms, "Besides, she doesn't even have a tail."

"A tail?" Bulma said in a wondering voice.

The brown furred belt that Kakkarotto had worn around his waist unfurled to reveal it was actually a tail. She starred in awe as it curled and uncurled lazily. It was just like the one she had had removed a couple of years ago. "All Saiyan-jins have tails," he informed her.

"I did have one, I got it removed because"-she blushed-"it really messed up my balance."

Kakkarotto winced at the thought of being tailless. "Why would you do that? A Saiyan-jin's greatest power is in his tail."

"Because I didn't know, okay! I didn't know anything about being a Saiyan-jin," she said, upset and on the verge of tears.

"So you really are a Saiyan-jin?"

She shrugged. "I-I guess."

"Kuso," Kakkarotto cursed to himself.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her seriously with his ebony eyes. "Your coloring, it's too exotic. Any Saiyan-jin not currently mated would jump at the chance to have you as a mate."

It dawned on her at how much trouble she had just gotten herself into. "How can I, um, not get mated?" she asked her Saiyan-jin guide.

"You have to be able to beat them in battle," he informed her, "which I doubt you'd be able to do at your current power level."

Filled with despair, images of her possible fate running through her mind, she flopped onto the floor. "I'm doomed," she said, burying her head in her hands.

"So you're just giving up!" Kakkarotto barked at her, "No true Saiyan-jin would give up!"

"What do you expect me to do?" she whispered, "I can't even fight."

"Then I'll teach you," he insisted, "I have a mate myself, so I'm a bit more sympathetic to your cause then most would be."

Bulma didn't really see any choice for her but to learn. "I accept, then."

Kakkarotto stared at his student, studying her. Bulma sat, Indian style, with her eyes closed, meditating. "Look deep inside yourself, find the energy, and bring it out," he explained for the twentieth time. _Easy for him to say,_ Bulma thought as she cracked her right eye open in annoyance. It seemed she had been in that position for hours, her legs had long fallen asleep. Sometime times she would come so close to controlling her ki but it would slip from her. "You have to relax, you're too tense," he told her.

She shifted slightly, taking a deep breath. _Relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, relax…_the chanting wasn't really helping her but she kept it up using it to focus her mind. Then unexpectedly she found it, the energy of her life force, her ki. Following Kakkarotto's instructions, she brought the energy out, felt it travel from her the center of her body outwards, she felt herself direct that energy into her hands. "You did it," she heard her sensei whisper.

Opening her eyes, she found her hands aglow with blue light. "Yatta! Yatta!" she cried out as she jumped to her feet, startling the third class Saiyan-jin. What surprised him even more was that she engulfed him in her weak attempt at a bear hug. His eyes widened at her, no Saiyan-jin even the few nice ones like him would act this way. "So what's next, Sensei?" she questioned.

Extracting himself from her grip, he gave a small smirk. "Next we get to the hard stuff."

The next few months that it took to get to Vegeta-sei, Bulma's time was filled with training. One of her first lessons after she learned to channel her ki, was learning to fly. The flying lesson took place on a protectorate planet the Saiyan-jin ship stopped at to resupply and pick up a few more passengers. Kakkarotto took her far from the city they landed out, flying at a dizzying pace with Bulma held in his arms.

Over a deep ravine, he stopped in mid-flight. "Now what?" she asked. She immediately regretted asking when a predatory smile crossed his face. A second later his protective grip released and she plummeted down to what she could only see as her death. Lost in her panic she released an ear splitting scream. "HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Save yourself," he told her, "don't think, act."

Falling at what seemed to her as light speed she couldn't comprehend what her sensei meant by "don't think, act." Was he telling her to just use her instincts? Confusion whirled in her mind but one clear thought, if she didn't figure out how to fly she was going to be one huge splat on the ground.

Suddenly something clicked in her mind, like a light panel being switched on. Her descent stopped abruptly, her body hung in mid-air. She giggled a little with delight as she realized what she had done. With a small burst of ki she shot up into the sky where her mentor floated. It was so easy, why hadn't she figured this out before? "You're a fast learner, brat," Kakkarotto told her, "it takes most people more than one drop to learn."

"MORE THAN ONE!!!!" she shrieked.

He winced as her high pitched reply hit his ears. "Not so loud," he muttered in irritation. She apologized, quickly. "That's another thing, you're much too polite."

She sighed; this wasn't the first time he had gotten onto her about her manners. It's not like she could help it, after being a Princess she had been raised to be polite and cordial. Well they tried to raise her that way but get her angry enough she could rave with the best of them. "Well EXCUZE me for trying not to act like a barbarian," she said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

He nodded, not fazed at all by her anger. "Problem is most see us Saiyan-jins that way, as barbarians I mean. We're not of course and you won't hear them say it to our faces but they will behind our backs. You have to learn we're not a gentle species and we don't get along very well with others not of our kind."

"Maybe you should…" she whispered too low for him to hear.

Finally the day came when they reached Vegeta-sei. Bulma was immediately ushered to the palace in order to register. Unaware she was that a tale of a blue-haired Saiyan-jin had reached the royal family. She however was painfully aware of the hungry looks the Saiyan-jin males gave her as they caught glimpses of her brown-furred tail that Kakkarotto had basically forced her to grow back through the use of a regeneration tank. _I guess Saiyan-jin men are as much pigs as Atlantean ones are,_ Bulma thought with disgust.

The registration wasn't that hard and the workers, slaves from what she could figure, were quite polite to her. Guess that wasn't saying much, they could only been polite to her for fear that she'd kill them. It seemed that Saiyan-jins were not kind masters from what she could tell. Of course she didn't even know if there was such a thing as a kind slave master. Back in Atlantis, slaves were forbidden. Servants did the menial tasks and were well paid for it.

"Where will you be staying while on Vegeta-sei, Lady?" one of the slaves asked her.

She blinked slightly. "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I'll stay on my ship for the time being. Why?"

"A suite has been set up for your ladyship by order of the royal family of Vegeta-sei," the slave informed her.

"Oh," Bulma said not sure how to reply. Why did she not have such a good feeling about this?

The room she was given was huge, bigger than her room in Atlantis. Making it look even larger was the fact that there was sparse furniture. A king size bed covered in peach and cream colors was situated in the middle of the vanilla painted room. A table and chair made out of dark wood was positioned to one side of the room with a matching dresser on the other side, complete with a mirror. Another door led to what could only be the bathroom. Littering the vanilla colored walls were paintings, mostly of battle scenes. The entire room was extravagant in its simplicity.

Behind her was a small little slave girl that had been assigned to her. The petite girl was humanoid in shape, her skin a light red as if she had been sunburned and her hair a stark white cut to her shoulders. "Do yee find the room suitable, m' lady?" she asked Bulma.

"Its just fine." She hummed thoughtfully. "What's your name girl?"

The slave girl gave a startled look as if she had not expected to be asked such a question. "A-a-amella, m' lady," she stuttered.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Honestly, what kind of upbringing had this child had that she could not speak her name freely? She refrained from asking, knowing that she more than likely would not like the answer. "Please stop with the my lady nonsense," she told Amella, "when we're alone you can call me Bulma."

Hesitance in the orange alien eyes, Amella spoke, "A-a-alright."

_Well one step at a time, I suppose._

"I will find a mate when it's convenient for me!" Vegeta shouted at his father.

"Listen, brat, mating with Tomata will ensure the western nobles support," King Vegeta explained. "This isn't for negotiating, it's already been decided."

Smoldering ebony eyes glared at the Saiyan-jin king before he did an about face and stalked out of the throne room. This display set the courtiers milling about into a gossip frenzy. Scratching his black goatee in irritation, the king turned to the smaller throne chair beside his. His mate, Queen Pepe, had a disapproving frown on her face. "Don't you start," he warned her.

"Start about what?" she began, "That our son has had his right to hunt and win a mate of his choosing taken away from him?"

"He'll thank me for it someday," King Vegeta said, more to reassure himself than his mate did.

"Thank you for what? The fact that you've just trashed one of our most sacred traditions?" She sniffed disdainfully, closing her eyes and pointing her nose up in the air. "You have turned into your father." She opened her eyes only to narrow them into black slits. "If I remember correctly he had been encouraging you to mate with the north noble's Duchess Tomessa. You didn't listen to him then, so what makes you think our son will listen to you now?"

"Hn."

The Saiyan-jin queen rolled her eyes at his grunt. He knew he had lost this battle but he would not admit defeat so he simply acted like he didn't care. This was fine for Pepe; at least she had bought her son some time. Now if only he could find a mate before the king started again…

Bulma finally realized she was hopelessly lost. _Maybe I should try to retrace my steps? _Following her own suggestion she found that she didn't even remember where she had come from. Panicking, she ran her blue eyes up and down the halls in sight searching for someone, anyone, she could ask directions of…there. Stalking down the hall was a handsome Saiyan-jin man around Bulma's age. He had reddish black hair that was upswept like the flame on a candle and smoldering coal black eyes that though they held currently nothing but anger, somehow captured and drew her attention. She licked her dry lips as her eyes swept across his compact body, positively covered in muscle from what she could see through the tight blue spandex suit and white armor chest plate. Though short the way he carried himself made him appear to be ten feet tall. All in all, Bulma's hormones were screaming, "_WHAT A MAN!!!!!!_" Her thoughts ceased to run as he finally noticed her.

The anger directed at his father left Vegeta as he caught sight of the female in front of him. She appeared a delicate flower at first but as he caught sight of the brown furred tail that lazily curled and uncurled at her side he knew she was not as weak as she appeared. She couldn't be all that weak for her tail screamed out to all that she was of the mighty warrior race of Saiyan-jins. But her coloring was truly deceptive and strange. Hair of blue and eyes like diamonds, skin of silk peach and not the normal dark bronze of a seasoned warrior, and finally there were the strange blue stripe tattoos of her face. Very few Saiyan-jins had tattoos; scars were far more popular for a scar meant a story of battle not wasted money.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you could perhaps direct me to the guest quarters," she asked politely.

He frowned, slightly. Where had this girl been raised? Her accent spoke of the high education of the nobles but she hadn't recognized him. All nobles knew their Prince on sight. He would have to look into this. "You should show more respect, woman," he told her, gruffly.

Who the hell did this jerk think he was! She had been polite when she asked for directions and calling her woman, like she was some servant. _AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a bastard!!_ "You have to give respect to get respect," she told him with a sneer.

"Do you know who I am?" he said just as rudely. "I am the Prince of all Saiyan-jins, your prince, woman."

_Oh, Bulma, you just had to pick the prince to piss off didn't you. Might as well make it worth it…_ "I don't care if you Kami-sama himself, you pompous jackass. And my name is Bulma, B-u-l-m-a, got it? Or do I need to tattoo it to your forehead."

He snorted. "Better than those stupid stripes your sporting."

"These happen to be the royal markings of the first princess of Atlantis…opps," she covered her mouth as she realized what she had just blurted out. _I am so screwed._

He raised his eyebrow in interest. "And how pray tell are you able to be a princess unless you're not fully Saiyan-jin." He barked out in a cruel laugh. "Yes I can see you as a mongrel half-breed."

That set her off. "WHAT! How dare you! For your information a doctor ran a DNA check and found me to be one hundred percent Saiyan-jin, you jerk! And don't ask how because as far as I know neither of my parents were Saiyan-jin! And yes I am a princess and as I've sworn no oaths of loyalty to you I don't have to show you an ounce of respect!" With that said she marched off the way she had came. _Let him chew of that for a while!_

How dare she! Though angry at her insolent attitude the prince found himself strangely attracted to this rare creature. _So you have backbone unlike most others on this Kami forsaken planet. You interest me, woman, more so than any female ever has. I think I'll make you mine, little one._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what I wouldn't give to throttle that asshole's neck! _To say Bulma was a little angry is to say a hurricane is a little wind. So she was royally pissed off and still lost. By the time she actually got to her room she had greatly cooled off.

As she entered the room the little alien slave girl Amella immediately greeted her. "Did yee have a good walk, Bulma-san?" she chirped.

Shutting the door and sighing really loud, Bulma walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. "I just mad an ass out of myself in front of Prince Vegeta," she admitted.

Amella's eyes went wide. "H-how? W-why?" she stuttered.

"I don't know. I mean I didn't recognize him and then he starts acting all egotistical and ugh!"-her hands clenched-"I can't even think about it without getting mad."

The slave girl winced at the obscenities that flew from her mouth afterwards. She dearly hoped her new mistress wouldn't get into trouble. Bulma was the nicest Saiyan-jin she had ever met and had treated Amella as a person, an equal, and not as a lowly slave. "Bulma-san, the Prince is just very proud I'm sure he di'ent mean ta make yee so mad," she said in her accented voice, desperately hoping to calm the blue-haired girl down.

"Proud!" she practically shrieked. "He takes proud to a new level."

"Please, Bulma-san, don't say things about what he cannot help."-she noticed that Bulma had calmed and was waiting for her to explain-"He's the Prince, he's expected to act like that. To not ever show any emotions, even when his been put in terrible pain. Aye, Prince Vegeta used to be a sweet boy. Me mum always told me that it was his father, the King, that forced him to change."

Bulma's eyes softened at Amella's explanation. She knew far too well what it was like to have to follow everyone's expectations perfectly. At least she had had a father to help her as she grew up. As far as she knew, Vegeta had had nobody. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I should try to get to know him and not judge him on appearances alone."-She smiled slyly-"Although, he had a rather nice body."

"Bulma-san!"

Nervously, Bulma fought her urge to start pacing. She was standing in front of the doors to a training room. Training rooms had been designed with shields so Saiyan-jin could train and not worry about blowing up the palace. It was well known that before the birth of the current Prince Vegeta, all training had taken place in a special stadium behind the palace. When the Prince was only five he experience a burst of power which resulted in the stadium in ruins as would have happened to the palace as well had King Vegeta not been present and prevented the blast from reaching the palace, though taking the brunt of the blast left him in a regeneration tank for a month.) This was one of many occurrences that had many Saiyan-jin's believing Prince Vegeta to be the Super Saiyan-jin of prophecy. In the end the incident resulted in the special training rooms.

She had been thinking long and hard about how she would become friends with the Prince and come up with a common denominator all Saiyan-jin's seemed to share: their love to fight. Kakkarotto had assured and confirmed that she had an exceptionally high power level, which is why when she finally was taught to fight she could beat him every time. So basically she planned to spar with Prince Vegeta and see where to go from there.

Before she could lose her nerve she hit the keypad, causing the metal doors to open with a hiss. Before her blue eyes she found Vegeta practicing in almost dance-like movements in such a graceful way as if he was the Saiyan-jin incarnate of Adonis. As if sensing her presence, he stopped his rhythmic motions and turned his ebony eyes on her. "H-hi," she stuttered. _Dammit! What is wrong with me? Just because he happens to be really good looking, okay make that super good looking. You'd think I was a school kid with her first crush. Oh well, better get this out of the way before I back down._ "Um, I was wondering if you would like to spar?"

Someone was watching him, Vegeta knew. He could feel eyes on him through the honed senses he had trained through years of having to fight off assassins and wannabe rulers. He turned his head to see the intruder's identity. It was that girl…Bulma. "H-hi," she stuttered, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. _She's not afraid of me,_ he realized, _just nervous. Of me or something else? _"Um, I was wondering if you would like to spar?"

He blinked slightly in surprise at her offer. Not many people wanted to spar with him ever since he had surpassed his father's power. It was a well-known fact that the Prince was stronger than the King was but no one would dare say anything out loud for fear of retribution. She had absolutely no idea what she was getting into. _Maybe we could turn this into something slightly different._ Smirking to himself, Vegeta attacked.

Bulma had to force herself not to squeal as the Saiyan-jin Prince launched himself at her. After getting over her surprise, she dodged the punch with ease of one who was used to avoiding getting hit mainly stemming from her training with Kakkarotto. Before she could totally get out of the way, Vegeta latched onto her wrist. With a strong tug, he pulled Bulma to him into a tight hold that looked and felt suspiciously like a hug.

She tried to force herself not to blush without much success. Her body was plastered so close to his that she could feel every single taunt muscle. "I thought you wanted to spar?" she asked, nervousness in her voice.

He gave her a smirk. "I have in mind a different type of sparing," he answered huskily. With hunger filled eyes he nuzzled his face in her neck before biting down, claiming her.

_Roaring of watery doom echoed all around the city, shaking and trembling stone structures and the very Earth. Giant tsunamis encircled the city, closing it in so that none could escape their fate. Above on the front balcony of the royal palace stood the king. His face was grim as he observed the chaos. With hope in his eyes, he whispered, "At least you escaped, Bulma," before all was drowned out…_

"Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Father!" Bulma screamed as she sat up.

Lying next to her in the bed was Vegeta, who had awakened at her outburst. Annoyed, he was about to reprimand her before noticing the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong," he asked instead.

Crying, she buried her face against his bare chest. "Atlantis is gone," she sobbed out. "My home is gone."

Understanding dawned on the Saiyan-jin Prince. "Your home is with me now, little one," he whispered as he held his mate and future queen close.

Far away on a planet called Chikyuu is a legend of a lost city buried beneath the ocean deep. The legend, the story of Atlantis…

__

The End


End file.
